


all i want for christmas (is you)

by orphan_account



Series: the 25 days of midam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Midam, Adam Milligan is Smart, Adam Milligan is a Shit, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Michael (Supernatural) is a Good Friend, Minor Michael/Dean Winchester, but we love him, ie it’s a faked relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael had been in plenty of rough situations in his life, but never one as awkward as it was painful, like this one.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: the 25 days of midam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	all i want for christmas (is you)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; Character A is pretending to be their friend's lover for the sake of the friend's family. Character B is said friend's sibling.
> 
> title from uh mariah carey ig i don’t even remembered what i have this saved in my drafts as but i’m assuming it’s mariah carey

Michael had been in plenty of rough situations in his life, but never one as awkward as it was painful, like this one.

"Have you met my brother, Michael?" Dean asked, gesturing to the man in front of him. Michael's jaw almost dropped open, because he didn't know such beautiful genes could come from the Winchester family. "This is Adam."

"I'm his half-brother," Adam corrected, his arms crossed as he nodded in Dean's direction. That made a bit more sense, Michael though. "Nice to meet you..."

"Oh- I'm Michael. Dean's boyfriend," Michael greeted, offering hand for Adam to take. Adam simply stared at it, and, embarrassingly, Michael let it fall. "Uh- Dean?" Michael glanced to his side, looking for his best friend, but to only see he had walked away. "I'm gonna-"

"You're not dating my brother," Adam stated, his tone flat and his arms crossed over his chest.

Michael, despite knowing exactly what Adam meant, played it off. "Hey- you have no say in what Dean does. If he wants to date me, he can; he doesn't need the criticism of his family-"

"You know damn well that's not what I mean." Adam rolled his eyes. "You're not actually dating him. This is all just a ploy for John and Mary, right? He mentioned his boyfriend, John and Mary wanted to meet him, they ended up breaking up, so now you're playing the boyfriend?"

The story was scarily accurate. "Um."

"Look, Michael, you don't have to say anything." The blond chuckled, a smirk quirking you the side of his lips. "You're a pretty fine man, if I do say so myself, and I know you're supposed to be Dean's boyfriend tonight, would you be interested in communicating with each other and setting up a date?"

"Um," Michael repeated once more, a bit surprised at Adam's bluntness. "Sure?"

"Great." Adam flashed a grin, turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Michael standing alone, shellshocked, in the hallway of the Winchester's house.

"What the fuck?" Michael asked himself, setting off to find Dean.

(Although he wouldn't be complaining when he got a text from Adam the next day, explaining how he got Michael's number from Dean's phone, and invited him to a movie that night. He'd never complain about that, especially as he glanced down at the golden band on his finger, a slightly cheesy 'A+M' inscribed in it. Never, ever.)

**Author's Note:**

> how are we feeling about that fucking promo last night?? i watched the ep with my mom and i was SHAKING as i recorded the screen with my phone lmao i had to leave the room and sob quietly?? i stfg if adam forgives them, i’m gonna throw hands?? i just,, adam and michael deserve time be happy and i don’t care how the show ends at this point, as long as they’re happy?? ok
> 
> on that note, 6 days until 12/12 and i actually can’t sudgjshedggeye ahh
> 
> my an’s are just incomprehensible rambling i’m so sorry


End file.
